Marx and Pals Throw a Costume Party pt. 2
The following story was written by Candy-Swirl. Lacky flew up stairs and went into Marx's room to get the candy. As soon as he came out, he saw 02 in the hallway. "Oh there you are sir! Here's the candy you wanted." He said. 02 stared at the candy then stared at Lacky, "Imbecile. I never asked for candy. And what makes you think I can eat it? Am I supposed to shove it into my eye?" "You had a mouth a few seconds ago." 02 gave Lacky a strange look, "What are you talking about?" "Well downstairs you were talking to some kids saying how you used to have two eyes but Kirby jammed one out, how you don't bleed anymore, and how you got therapy so could be happy and stuff." "Over my undead body I could be happy! Where did you witness this?" "Follow me!" 02 quickly floated down stairs to see what Lacky was talking about. Before Lacky could lead him there, the Poppy Bro from before came up to 02. "Hey, that's a nice 02 costume. You're missing the eye patch though," the Poppy Bro said. 02 gave the Poppy Bro a glare, "Eye patch!? This is no costume, fool! I am the real 02!" "Nah, the real 02 is over there." the Poppy Bro pointed in the direction where Marx was. 02 looked and became furious. He pushed the Poppy Bro out of the way and went up to Marx, "What do you think you're doing you irritating jester!?" "He claims he's the real 02. As if." the Poppy Bro said. "Oh it's just another fan of mine. How do you do? You have a nice costume," Marx said. "Costume? COSTUME!? You're the one wearing that horrible costume to make a mockery of me! And you're tarnishing my reputation with your lies!" Marx gave a small smirk, "Excuse me mister, if you don't show me respect, I'm going to have to unleash my wrath on you or something." 02 stared at Marx for a bit, "…Or something. I'll show you wrath." He turned around to face the Poppy Bro, "I'm sure you're aware that 02 can fly correct?" he asked. "Of course!" the Poppy Bro replied. "Well then…" 02 grabbed Marx and opened a window, "Start flying!" Then 02 threw Marx far out the window. The Poppy Bro listened to Marx scream until he faded out. "Wow, look at him go! That's definitely the real 02," the Poppy Bro said. 02 angrily put his wing over his face and shook his head, "I give up. You're obviously a stupid child…" Suddenly Lacky flew up to 02, "Hey you, have you seen my master? He has a halo and some white wings." 02 smacked Lacky then floated back upstairs. Lacky ended up dizzy from the impact but he finally realized that was 02 who smacked him. "Oh, sorry for mistaking Marx for you, sir. My bad." Lacky shook himself rapidly and the leaf bowtie he was wearing fell off. The Poppy Bro looked at the leaf bowtie then back at Lacky. "Ahhhhhh!!! Dark Matter!!!" the Poppy Bro screamed. "Dark Matter? Where?" Lacky looked around. "D-d-don't hurt me please! I'm too young to be possessed!" the Poppy Bro ran out the house crying. Everyone else in the house turned around to look at Lacky. "Um…hi?" Lacky said nervously. Everyone began to scream, "Dark Matter!!? Ahhhh!!" The whole place was in chaos. People were scrambling to leave the house, shoving and pushing each other out the door. Magolor was caught by surprise and ended up trampled. Some even jump out of the windows. By the time everyone was out, the living room was a mess. "Where did everyone go? Lacky asked. Magolor picked himself up and dusted himself off, "Apparently you scared everyone off with your presence. I guess that paper-thin disguise was enough for people to think you weren't Dark Matter." "…Oh…" Lacky looked down with disappointment. He went over to Lacky and patted him, "Don't feel bad. They're probably scared because Dark Matter has gotten a bad reputation in the past." Just then they both heard a loud crashing sound from outside. "What was that?" Lacky asked. Magolor hurried outside and saw that the Waddle Dee from before was playing around on the Lor. The Lor was covered in graffiti. Magolor became furious. "What do you think you're doing to my ship!?" "Just checking it out. It's pretty rad. I thought it could be cool with flames and my name on it. Hahaha," the Waddle Dee said. "Clean this up now! I can't believe someone would do this to my poor Lor." "Psh, are you crazy? I'm not cleaning this. But I'm sure you can figure something out, little princess. Hehe." Magolor twitched and continuously whacked the Waddle Dee with his wizard staff. The Waddle Dee tried to run away but Magolor chased after him and continued to hit him until he was away from the house. He floated back towards the house and looked at his ship, "Well at least it isn't missing any parts and everything is still attached…" As soon as he said that both wings of the Lor fell off. After giving an annoyed look, he floated into the house. He looked around and saw Lacky floating into the kitchen and 02 floating downstairs. "Ugh…this place is a mess," 02 said, "I knew that party would be a disaster." "No you didn't." Magolor said. 02 glared at him. "By the way, where's Kirby?" Magolor asked, "I haven't seen him in a while." "I know, I know!" Lacky yelled excitedly from the kitchen, "He's under all of this caramel! Look!" Magolor went to the kitchen and saw Kirby covered in caramel and stuck to the wall. Then he looked at Lacky, "You get him out." "Okay!" Lacky said. Magolor floated out of the kitchen and back into the living room where 02 was, "I guess we have to clean this up, huh?" "No, we're going to leave it like this. Of course we have to clean it up!" 02 shouted. "Well I'm going to go fix my ship first, but I guess Marx can-" He cut himself off and looked around, "Actually I haven't seen Marx for a while. Do you know where he is?" "Who cares?" 02 responded, and floated off. Magolor floated back outside and shrugged, "Hmm, well I'm sure he'll show up eventually. He probably left so he could get away with not cleaning up…" … Far off from the house, Marx was stuck in a huge tree trapped between some branches. He was dangling upside down from his 02 wings. "Heeeeeyy!! Someone help me!! I can't hang out here all night!" Category:Candy-Swirl Category:02 Category:Magolor and Marx